


Birds of same feather

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Up, Drinking, Family, Gen, Siblings wedding, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: When he first met Tanaka during his first year he was definitely the kind of guy with too much energy and manliness to spare, the upmost kind that annoys him.No wonder how it turned out that 2 years later they would become brothers in law.





	Birds of same feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/gifts).



> My fill for Bonus Round 1 (Time and Place) prompt :  
> TIME: late at night  
> PLACE: at the wedding of Saeko and Akiteru

Tanaka suddenly slapped his new brother in law in the back, only to get him more pissed. Tsukishima just managed to escape the loud and not so sober relatives who were all of sudden way too familiar with him. When he first met Tanaka during his first year he was definitely the kind of guy with too much energy and manliness to spare, the upmost kind that annoys him. No wonder how it turned out that 2 years later they would become brothers in law. When he knew about Akiteru’s wedding, he tried to simulate how his everyday life would be, and to be honest, he could only think of not very pleasant things, even though it is a bit mean toward an upperclassman he do acknowledge.  
  
First he came up with a conversation about volleyball, about the current team lead by Yamaguchi, about the upcoming match against Johzenji, but it couldn’t go that far. The more he tried to bond, the more nervous Tsukishima felt. He wasn’t sure they had that much common interests or things they could talk about. Above all, he feared awkward silences, those moments where he hid his unease behind a deadpan act.  
  
\- Don’t worry, things will stay the same, I’ll continue to be a super senpai- no brother !  
  
But Tanaka kept smiling whole heartedly to him. He actually read the atmosphere and stayed comprehensive. To be honest, it surprised him.  
  
  
  
At an unknown hour in the morning, he heard the Tanaka siblings already fired up for cleaning. Rays of sunshine from a new day were hitting Tsukishima’s face. The blonde boy was all curled in his very soft blanket he had no intention to leave. Until Tanaka broke in, yelling that the breakfast was ready. Facing Tsukishima’s lack of reaction, he threw random pillows and clothes at him.  
  
\- I got it, I got it ! I’ll come later.  
  
So he left laughing, as a child who successfully pulled a prank. Glasses on, he stayed wrapped in his futon, looking at his surroundings. From ground zero, he caught the sight of a gundam figurine poking out of the gigantic book shelve. Along with the dusty Japanese textbooks and other children toys, there was no doubt that he slept in one of the Tanaka siblings’ old room. A few minutes later, Akiteru came to see him, or the gundam figurines, he wasn’t really sure about his intentions.   
  
Downstairs, the drunk relatives and the early-sleeping young cousins of yesterday night were all indulging in household chores and cooking. Tsukishima wasn’t that of a family person, but this kind of big scale reunion where elders and youngers bound, it wasn’t as annoying as he thought. Overall, he could even say that he low-key enjoyed it.


End file.
